


Sea, sex and sun

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Sam Winchester, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: My request for Wincest : „sand between our toes, Sammy „ Love to read a fic where Dean will redeem his promise and take Sam to a beach.. Thank you ❤️





	Sea, sex and sun

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Whispersinthewing

“I can’t believe we’re really here,” Sam says, dropping his towel on the floor. 

“I told you that I would take you to the beach, didn’t I?” Dean is smiling proudly, wearing nothing but his swimsuit; something that they had bought especially for this occasion. 

When Dean told him they were going on vacation, he couldn’t believe it. Their dad took them once or twice to the beach when they were young, between cases and when they were close by. But they always came back to the motel room at the end of the day, and that was it. 

But this time is different. They’re staying at a hotel and Dean got them the honeymoon suite with a Jacuzzi in it, a beautiful view, and a bed so big that they could fit four people in it. 

To play along, he even got them matching rings. Sam wasn’t sure what to make of the gesture, but he caught Dean staring at his finger and smiling like an idiot, and that’s all he needs. 

“We should put sunscreen on you. You’re so white, I swear you’re gonna melt under the sun.” 

“Want to put it on me?” Sam licks his lips, thinking about Dean’s hands on him. 

“Sure,” Dean takes the bottle, applying way too much cream to Sam’s back. He takes advantage of the moment to massage him, his shoulders first, then his back and slowly, his hands trail their way down to his ass. 

“No need to put cream there,” He’s trying to sound pissed, but Dean knows better, can see the smile on his face. 

“You never know Sam, we can’t risk damaging this.” 

Sam laughs, letting his back rest against Dean’s chest. It’s sticky because of the cream but neither of them cares. Dean’s hands slide on Sam’s stomach, adding sunscreen on it too, before moving to his face. 

“You look like a snowman.” Dean swipes some cream on Sam’s nose, eyes fond with happiness. He leans in a little so he can kiss him on the mouth, his tongue sliding between his lips, his arms tight around Sam. 

“A sexy snowman I hope?” 

“The sexiest,” Dean answers, his fingers playing with Sam’s hair. 

Sam closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of the sun against his skin, Dean’s warmness behind him, the sand between his toes and the feeling of peace going through him. 

“I’m happy,” He says, knowing that Dean needs to hear it as much as he needs to say it. 

“Sand between our toes Sammy, that’s the secret.” 


End file.
